Frozen precipitate, such as ice or snow, or other debris such as dirt can accumulate on exterior surfaces of vehicles when such vehicles are operated in freezing or dirty conditions. In the case of an automobile, frozen precipitate frequently accumulates in the wheel wells or other areas of the vehicle undercarriage. In such cases, this accumulated frozen precipitate is likely to be deposited in a thaw-temperature parking area, such as a garage, after the vehicle is parked there. This deposited material, commonly laden with dirt, salt and other debris can lead to wetness, dirtiness, and potentially damage in the thaw-temperature parking area.
A system which can remove such frozen precipitate or debris from a vehicle exterior surface, such as a wheel well or other undercarriage portion, prior to the vehicle's arrival at the parking area can minimize these issues. In particular, a system which can automatically activate at a pre-determined interval prior to arrival at the parking area can achieve this goal with maximum convenience and efficiency.